The Christmas Zing
by nyahchatnoir
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the holidays are affecting everyone; just as the season paves the way for a plethora of new beginnings, a new love begins to bloom as well. A warm kiss is a good gift, right? Dennis believes so. Perhaps Winnie will, too. A short and sweet holiday tale from the world of Hotel Transylvania. Set years after the 2nd movie. Only a few chapters. Winnie/Dennis


**Anything** **related to the movie** **Hotel Transylvania 2 does not belong to me. This is a fairly short story, but I wanted to do a cute fic to celebrate the holidays. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Drac stared around himself, most obviously pleased. He was more than happy to note that, overall, the entire hotel was at peace. For example, the delicious smell of screamamon (screaming cinnamon) was in the air, and the light scent of mistletoe lingered in every doorway. The presence of this would bring a gentle smile upon any monster's face, as the ghostly wails of ancient spirits drifted throughout the halls, welcoming their guests will a hollowed out Christmas tune. It was common knowledge that their moans were truly beautiful.

Stilling for a long moment, Drac closed his eyes in satisfaction and took in a dramatic breath. Feeling his cheeks darken, the tall vampire let it all out in a graceful smile. Yes, everything was perfect. _This_ was absolutely perfect. He felt his dark eyes crinkle with sheer happiness. There was absolutely nothing in the entire world which could possibly ruin this short moment of bliss for him-

 _Creak, bang!_

Drac winced as the hotel's doors were thrashed open. He instantly paled, tensely lobbing a hand over his face. The man gave a dead expression and allowed his shoulders to stiffen. His dark orbs narrowed in suspicion. The vampire knew that noise _far_ too well.

Suddenly, an insufferable mass of energetic and reckless werewolf teens came running into the hotel lobby. The teens were rampant, completely disparaging, as all of the testosterone-filled werewolves made their way into the hotel with each of them conversing excitedly; the whole group was heading in opposite directions, most likely in an attempt to create some kind of naughty destruction of the hotel or other foolish venture. Tragically for Drac, most if not all of the werewolves had a knack for leaving an enormous jumble in their wake; especially when all of them were male, which practically ensured that there would be nothing but holiday devastation.

"Oi Wally, Waldo, Weirdo, let's head out to the pool!"

"Hey, I'll meetcha' at the tennis court."

" _Wayford?!_ "

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Nah, I'm going to go chew on that couch."

"Insufferable," Drac muttered beneath his breath and stared coldly, shaking slightly in anger. The vampire felt his insides boiling; his eyes creased in a narrowed form of abhorrence, "The product of ill parenting and insistent breeding, I'm telling you."

The loud sound of nothing but utter chaos and anarchy floored him, and Drac could only listen to the oversized pack's words for an undersized moment, before he eventually felt a fuse of heat swell within him. He let out a loud moan, as a sudden surge of anger instantly struck his heart.

 _Tch!_ Drac clenched his fangs. The usually suave vampire chucked a hand down to his side and tightened it into an unhappy duke. His knuckles whitened; his fingers shook with a suppressed furry. So much for feeling at peace, humph! The man easily glared in the direction of the numerous voices and stepped forebodingly toward the entrance, further hurrying his pace when he saw the tips of the werewolves' parents' heads emerge from above the pack. Beside them, the vampire instantly noticed the calm tussle of their only daughter, Winnie, as she strode casually in the wake of her family's chaotic arrival. The teen looked up as if on cue. Immediately, her lightly colored orbs brightened with a spurt of uncontained joy.

Winnie grinned like a wolf pup on Christmas; a wolf pup _almost_ on Christmas, anyway.

The holiday was just shy of a couple weeks, and thankfully her family was visiting the Hotel Transylvania for the cold, December holidays. _Thank GOD._

Straightaway, Winnie's pace quickened, only to noticeably become a flat out sprint for her favorite uncle's embrace.

From his spot, Drac found himself to be softly smiling, which was quite odd given the previous rage he was feeling. However, perhaps the vampire's smile _did_ have a bit to do with the fact that the werewolf would hopefully become a member of the Dracula family soon. He opened his arms; then, his grin became loving, as he already knew that Dennis would be, without a doubt, completely euphoric to see his best friend again. The poor red head was a freaking fool for her.

Winnie ran straight for the older vampire and smiled as if she had been given the greatest present in the whole world, and perhaps she had been, for it was definitely a gift for her whenever she finally got the chance to once again visit the hotel and Dennis. Ah, Dennis… The cute little vampire had always been her zing, right from the very start.

From the first moment Winnie laid eyes on him, she had been enthralled. Dennis had been cleaned by his male nurse, and he held such a clean smell, much different from her filthy brothers. With a cute button nose, the boy was just a tiny bundle of joy in Mavis's arms. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with a certain joy, and this made her pup-self intrigued. So much so, that she immediately gave her pacifier to a confused Johnathan who sent her father a weird look, and then forced herself out of her mother's hold, squirming hard and deliberately until she was eventually placed in the extremely joyful but tired arms of Mavis. Sighing, the black haired vampire simply smiled down at them. Then, Winnie moved over to gently sniff at Dennis's head. She abruptly paused, before she suddenly began to dig her nose further into his scalp. She sniffed and sniffed; ugh, he was divine! It was such a lovely smell, so peculiar but nice. Far better than dirt and mud, her sniffs tickled against Dennis's head, and the small clump of hair sitting upon his head moved along with his giggles. From their place above them, all of the parents felt a rush of adoration for the two babies, as they stared on with a small smile. Undoubtedly, the young wolf pup would be wholly taken by him.

Winnie smiled laughingly at the memory. It was official; the teen could not wait to see her best friend's face when she finally threw her arms around him, and who knows, maybe even a peck on the cheek would be in order for the little, auburn-haired dork.

"Minnie Winnie!" Drac heard himself emotionally exclaim her childhood nickname, as the young wolf teen came within speaking distance. The wolf gave a cheerful leap and wound her sweater-clad arms thankfully around his frame.

"Uncle Drac!" she grinned fully up at him, before deeply burrowing her face into his chest, "How are you? You have no idea how much I have missed this place!"

Smiling kindly, Drac reached down to place a finger beneath her chin and raised her jaw slowly. The vampire met the teen's gaze and replied, "As it missed you, too, my little Minnie Winnie. However, when it comes to the presence of your older brothers-"

The vampire allowed his annoyed statement to linger in the air, and Winnie giggled from under his hand. She gently pushed it away and rolled her eyes towards the hastily retreating backs of her brothers, watching the mass of moving fur with a rapidly bored expression, as they all rushed around the grandness which was the Hotel Transylvania's lobby. A light chuckle escaped her.

"Tell me about it," she audibly agreed, turning back to look toward her parents.

Behind her, Wayne Werewolf trudged begrudgingly into the lobby of the hotel, and his wife, Wanda, dutifully followed his heels. Among the pack of werewolves, their father let out a gruff sigh. He airily cracked his back. Taking in a deep breath, the old wolf gave a loud whistle that instantly caused all of his pups to stiffen, even Winnie. Deftly, his wife placed a comforting hand over his shoulder, smiling fondly yet tiredly.

"All right kids," Wayne roughly commanded and glared heatedly over the crowd of teenaged pups, "Be good and don't break anything. No peeing on the furniture, no eating from the snack bar, and no chewing on anything that isn't either yours or yourself. You hear me?"

A chorus of bored responses met his furry ears.

"Yeah, dad."

"Of course, dad."

" _Suuure, dad._ "

"Good, you understand. Now scram," Wayne commanded and shooed his pups exhaustedly away.

A chorus of loud yelps and hollers signaled his sons' retreating forms.

Listening to their sounds of utter destruction, Drac gave a wry smirk, "A reputable parent as always, eh Wayne?"

"You have no idea," the aged werewolf replied, "Ya know, when they were just pups, I always imagined my life someday getting simpler. Boy was I wrong."

With that said, both fathers met eyes. Instantly, both men gave a sharp-toothed grin and threw their arms joyfully around each other.

"Drac!"

"Wayne, my man. My main wolfman!"

The werewolf laughed and turned to Wanda, saying, "T-This guy-"

"No, t-this guy-" Drac butted in, only to start laughing himself.

Wanda merely smiled softly and rolled her eyes, while Winnie eagerly scanned her surroundings for a head full of curly-cue locks. All she saw was the usual guests of the hotel, mindlessly parading around the lobby. Subconsciously, her brow furrowed. The curious werewolf sniffed idly at the air in search of her best friend, Dennis. She was disappointed when his scent was nowhere to be found. With her lip protruding, the teen gave a melancholic frown and decided that it would be insistently impossible for her to see or smell him, especially since he was not even inside the hotel.

Pouting openly, Winnie crossed her arms in concern.

"Hey, Uncle Drac?"

Drac broke out of their friendly hug upon hearing her meek call and replied, "Yes, my little Minnie Winnie?"

She sent an embarrassed look down at the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

"Do you have any idea where Dennis is?"

The teen could not keep her immense unhappiness from entering her tone, and Drac grinned with a proud gleam sparkling in his sharp black orbs. The vampire knew of the longing feeling that the teen was experiencing all too well.

"Ah, I do believe that he is out flying with Mavis at the moment. The two of them were wanting to go out flying since it is Christmas time for the humans, and she wants to have a special tradition between them. He will be so excited to see you once he returns, you know. The kid has always had a giant crush on you; ever since he was a wee little bat, he always spoke of his best friend Winnie."

Making a huge show of his grandson, the vampire jokingly imitated a high pitched voice, "Grandpa Drac, Grandpa Drac! Winnie is coming, Winnie is coming!"

Drac heartily laughed, "Ya know, that kid literally has a diary that is _filled_ with pages about you-"

"What," Wayne interjected with a smirk, chuckling when he saw his daughter blush, "Do you honestly think I'm letting that little punk have the heart of my precious pride and joy?"

"Dad that is enough!" Winnie admonished, her face turning a deeper shade of brown. Embarrassed, the young teen raised a weary hand over her forehead, while her voice came out as a low mumble, "Besides, who asked you anyway?"

"It's love," Drac mused.

With a fierce blush, Winnie pressed both of her hands squarely over her ears. She shook her head stubbornly.

Beside the two men, Wanda grinned and chuckled, "No doubt about it. What do you think Wayne?"

"What do _I_ think?" the old werewolf mocked, "I think the two of them should just shut up and kiss already; get all of this beating around the bush stuff done and over with."

"That's it!" Winnie cried.

The three adults paused. They each gifted her with an incredibly innocent stare.

Burning with shame, Winnie continued, "I am going up to my room! A-And d-don't come to get me when Dennis gets back! I'll just sniff him out."

The werewolf teen huffed and turned away from them, hotly stomping her way across the cheerfully decorated lobby. Once she finally disappeared down a long, brightly lit hallway, Wayne sent Drac an amused glance.

"It's love," the wolfman reiterated with a droll roll of the tongue.

To which Drac simply nodded and gave a confident, widely fanged beam.

"It's amore," the vampire dutifully responded.

He stared into the distance, as a look of hope quickly entered his aged eyes.

Oh, yes. Things were about to get very interesting at the Hotel Transylvania, indeed.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! As with all stories, don't forget to review and follow if you want more! (:**


End file.
